


Beams of sunlight

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Saimota Week 2020 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hm :3, Hopeful, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Rantaro is here in spirit, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, neck kisses, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Kaito’s gone kind of back and forth on that. People knowing him. He folds his arms on top of the railing and leans down to rest his chin on them, gazing up at the sky as deeper reds overtake the oranges and the flickering yellows. There was a time when he wanted everyone in the world to know his name. But only in a very vague, distant kind of way. He wanted… to be a bedtime story, a myth, a legend. An ideal for people to strive to. The whole idea was that he’d go to space and then he’d turn into stardust and never return.He did come back, though.---Kaito and Shuichi watch the sunrise on the morning of the day that Rantaro is coming home.---Saimota week day six: Sun/Stars
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Beams of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stars in blessings, and vice versa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231655) by [tenkaede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkaede/pseuds/tenkaede). 



> written for saimota week day six! the prompt i used was sun
> 
> EDIT: SORRY!!!!! FORGOT TO ADD THAT THIS WAS LOWKEY INSPIRED BY BEANIE'S OUMOTA DAY WORK ;;;; i had kaito on the balcony? on the mind. it's beautiful fucking read it normies

The sky is a deep blue when Kaito peers through the curtains, his bare feet cold on the hardwood of their bedroom floor, but he can see the first bits of oranges and yellow starting to creep up on the horizon, so it’s a bit of a rush to find his slippers and a t-shirt before he slips out of their room, down the hall, and out onto the balcony. This is the best part of getting up early, getting to see the sky blossom with warm, breathtaking hues. Kaito almost slept past it today, too, which is  _ no bueno.  _ In his defense, though, he and Shuichi were up pretty late.

When Kaito rests his bare forearms on the railing, it’s cool and wet with morning dew. He recoils, decidedly curling his fingers around it instead, holding on tight in an attempt to warm it up and looking at the sky. There are golden tendrils of light creeping in from the east, a deep, vibrant orange sweeping overhead, fluffy white clouds illuminated by the glow. The sunrise is always breathtaking out here. This really was the best spot for an appointment. It’s a quiet neighbourhood full of quiet people and everyone knows each other. The best kind of environment, really.

Kaito’s gone kind of back and forth on that. People knowing him. He folds his arms on top of the railing and leans down to rest his chin on them, gazing up at the sky as deeper reds overtake the oranges and the flickering yellows. There was a time when he wanted everyone in the world to know his name. But only in a very vague, distant kind of way. He wanted… to be a bedtime story, a myth, a legend. An ideal for people to strive to. The whole idea was that he’d go to space and then he’d turn into stardust and never return.

He did come back, though. He went to space and then he came back, and then for a while he didn’t know what to do. Or who to be. It was almost as though when he came home, back down to earth, and had his feet fully planted on the ground… he had nothing left. He didn’t know what to strive for.

The glass door of the balcony creeps open, but Kaito doesn’t turn around. He knows who it is. Shuichi’s footsteps are soft, padded on the balcony. Kaito feels his arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and leans into the embrace, humming out something warm, brings one of Shuichi’s hands to his lips to kiss the back of it. Shuichi never gets up this early, but the lack of warmth in the bed was probably what drew him out of it. It wouldn’t be a problem usually, Kaito getting up to watch the sunset, but…

“Today’s the day,” Shuichi mumbles, into his shoulder. Kaito smiles, tilting his head down to look at the street, feels Shuichi shifting and then pressing a dry kiss to his neck as he does so. He’s right. Today  _ is  _ the day. They’re taking the train to the airport in four hours.

“Sure is,” Kaito says, accordingly, and feels Shuichi humming against his back. His smile widens. The sky is a brilliant array of oranges and reds and yellows. The crowds are speckled with golden light, the greens of all the trees glowing with the dawn. Maybe everything looks beautiful today because it’s  _ today.  _ “Think he’ll disregard what you asked and come back with a bag of souvenirs?”

“Ugh,” Shuichi groans against his back, and Kaito laughs, loud, into the morning. He doesn’t bother covering his mouth-- though he used to. He’s not worried about laughing now, not around Shuichi, or anyone, really. “Rantaro’s sugar daddy jokes have only gotten worse since high school.”

“I mean,” Kaito turns around, and Shuichi loosens his grip, allowing Kaito to shift and lean against the balcony, still tucked into the embrace, but facing him now, seeing his smile, showing his own. “There are worse people to spend his glorious amounts of cash on than you n’ me, y’know?” When Shuichi wrinkles his nose, Kaito laughs again, tucking his arms around his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. He stays there for a moment longer than he means to, his lips pressed against Shuichi’s forehead, and feels both of them sober. Shuichi slumps a little in his arms, his eyelashes fluttering against Kaito’s chin. He’s tired, imaginably. “It’s been a long couple weeks, huh?”

“No kidding,” grumbles Shuichi, tucking his face under Kaito’s chin, pressing fluttery kisses to his collarbone and then relaxing. “Ah, I mean,” he cracks a smile, tilting his face up to meet Kaito’s gaze. (His grey eyes take on a sunflower hue in the glow from the sunrise. It’s radiant.) “I’ve liked spending the time with you, Kaito, it’s just.”   
  


“Been so long since he’s gone on a trip solo?” Kaito suggests, cracking a smile, planting another kiss on Shuichi’s forehead. Shuichi nods, returning his head to its spot. “Yeah. He deserves it though, after finding Kikuko.” God, that was a mess. “I’m glad he’s just out there havin’ fun. Touring Europe minus the trauma.”

Shuichi snorts. “Ahh, sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” he lightly swats Kaito’s arm. “It’s just, a lot.” He smiles up at Kaito, his eyes half-lidded, his cheeks lightly flushed, though whether that’s the morning chill or something else, Kaito can’t say. It looks nice, though, the light dusting of pink. Shuichi is so gorgeous. “I’m excited to see him today.”

Mmm. Kaito is too. Really excited, in fact. They’ve been dating Rantaro since their first year of high school. He’s not sure that anybody really expected them to stay together this long, least of all himself, but here they all are. Alive. Together. Happy. Kaito’s phone is on the nightstand, probably buzzing with texts from Rantaro, bored on a plane, coming back to them. In a few hours they’re all gonna be together again and it’s going to be perfect.

Not that things aren’t perfect right now, in this very second. Kaito lifts his hands to cup the sides of Shuichi’s face, pulling him back a little bit so that they can make eye contact before he leans down and connects their lips. Shuichi hums against him, surprised, pleased, and melts into it. When Shuichi flutters his eyes closed, Kaito does too, leaning into the kiss, laughing to himself because Rantaro always has his eyes open for these. What a weirdo. He shifts his hands to cup the nape of Shuichi’s neck, lacing his fingers through the short hairs there, smiling into his lips. Even after all these years this has never stopped feeling brilliant, like fireworks going off in his chest.

When they pull away and Kaito opens his eyes, feeling his chest warm and flutter, the sky is a pale blue, the yellow beams of sunlight across the sky the only reminder of the warm hues that were there before. It should make Kaito sad, the loss of that beauty, but…

He slips his arms around Shuichi’s waist and pulls him in for a hug, breathing in his scent, relaxing, smiling, humming. Rantaro is coming home today.

And there will be a sunrise tomorrow, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know we're ALL surprised i didn't use stars. whatever. i'm in a hopeful mood
> 
> uhm.
> 
> yeah this is technically egg rp amasaimota but don't??? worry about it???????? if you don't know what that is then hmmmmmm that'sfine
> 
> kskdfjlsdkjf
> 
> i just want them to be happy jfc


End file.
